Happy Birthday
by ImJustThatGirl
Summary: Just on one shot about America and Maxon's daughters birthday.


" Mommy, Daddy wake up!" the little girl yells as she jumps up and down on her parent's bed. Today was a very special day for her, and she wanted to spend it with her family, the people that she loved the most. She expected her father to wake up laughing and telling her to calm down, but all he did was hide his face in his pillow. Her mother opened her eyes for a moment before shutting them tight. With a sigh the little girl walks over to her father, extending her hand as she opens his eyes. " Maxon Calix Schreave wake up now!" she demands.

A laugh comes out of her mothers eyes as she gets up looking at the little girl. Queen America couldn't be anymore happier at her spoiled little girl. She was surprised that the little five year old was all ready. The young princess had been dresses in an ice blue dress that went to her knees and her red hair was down loose while her blue eyes wondered towards the Queen's, wanting to know that her mother was thinking.

" He wont wake up mommy." the little girl says, not seeing the smile that is creeping up on her father's face.

" Hm," the Queen thinks. " Do you want to get your brother and see if he can-" she was cut off by her husband jumping out of the bed, flying at the little girl to pick her up and spin her around the room. The girl giggles as she holds on to her dad, a smile on both of their faces.

" Guess what day it is." she yells as her father puts her down on the bed.

" Saturday?" King Maxon asks as he leans over to give his wife a kiss.

" Ew, Daddy stop it," the six year old says as she covers her eyes. " It's my birthday!"

The king looks over at his queen, asking her to play along with him as they try to trick their daughter into thinking that they forgot. " No Reese, your birthday was last year." the queen says as she gets out of bed.

" Don't tell me you forgot." another voice says. Everyone turns their head to find a boy with blond hair and brown eyes just like his father standing at the door. An unhappy look is on his face, but the others try to ignore it. " It's been 365 days, making her a year older."

" Yeah, a YEAR OLDER!" the girl screams as she hugs her father. While Prince Damon always was always closer to his mother than he was with his father, Princess Reese loved her father more than anything, making the king unable to say no the spoiled young girl. " We have to do something special."

" How about we make breakfast today?" Maxon suggests.

" How about presents first?" the little girl giggles. The king and queen give a small laugh while Damon sighs. He was only ten years old and starting to separate from his parents. Sometimes the king thought that it was his fault, that he wasn't a good father, that he was turning into his father. His queen on the other hand told him that he was a perfect father, that this was just a little faze that all children went through at some times, but the king couldn't help but think that he had something to do with this. King Maxon had to take care of a growing nation and was working on stopping a war. On top of all that he had to deal with those damn Rebels to keep his family safe. When he did have sometime off he spent most of it with Reese, and was barely even able to talk to his wife before bed.

" Okay, presents first." the queen said as Damon stepped into the room with a small box in his hand.

" Here" he mumbles. Reese took the box with smile and opened it. A gasp escaped her mouth as she saw a silver necklace with a butterfly and a small diamond in the middle of it. Before he knew it Damon had his little sisters hugging him tightly. Though he told himself that it was only because it was her birthday, he hugged her back.

" Thank you so much." her high pitch voice says. With those small words, a small smile comes over Damon's face. All he wanted was her to be happy, even if they didn't get alone the way he wanted the to. " I love you."

" I love you too." Damon mumbled.

" From mommy and daddy." Maxon says as he hands the girl her gift. Just like her mother, Reese didn't want something big and fancy, though she didn't mind it either. She smile to her family when she see's the picture of them all when she was born. She was in her mother's arms, a smile on her face as she looked down at her baby girl. Maxon was sitting next to her with a wide smile as well, and Damon gave a small smile though he didn't really understand what was happening.

" I love it." she says as she hugs her parents.

" Come on Damon." America says to her son. Damon get's on the bed, next to his dad as they all embrace on another, and for that moment, everything is perfect.

" I love you all." Maxon says.


End file.
